Kaze wa Yokoku naku Fuku
, translated as The Wind Blows Without Warning, was released on the album Walküre Trap! as track 11 and was used as the ending theme to Mission 19 of the Macross Δ television series. Appearances Macross Δ *Mission 19, Eternal Songs: Ending Theme *Mission 22, Extreme Brave: Ending Theme Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Available as part of Melody Played By The Meteor event. Lyrics Romaji = sanjuunen ni ichido no seiza ga chikadzuiteru nemuritakunai anata no tonari de mitodokeru made haguruma ga yukkuri to, yukkuri to mawaru noo kanjiru (Can you hear my heart?) ichinen ga ichinichi ga isshun ga nanbyou ka nante kangaeta koto nai deshou? Don't tell me now tsugi no ryuusei ga itsuka shiritaku mo nai (nee watashi ima ikiteiru wa) Don't tell me now kore ga saigo ni nattemo kuyamitakunai (nee watashitachi koko ni iru wa) kaze wa yokoku naku fukihajimeru hitobito no koe inori wa ikari o fukundeiru kizuato o mite itami wa shizuka ni yomigaeru kara kurikaeshi nankai mo, nankai mo kiiteita ano kyoku　(Can you hear my voice?) tooi machi tooi yume nakushitemo suki datta merodi ima datte utaeru deshou? Don't let me down watashi anata o shitteru gomakasanaide (nee anata nimo kikoeru deshou) Don't let me down inochi kakete kanadetai senritsu ga aru (nee hontou wa wakatteru deshou) kaze wa fuiteiru Don't let me down konya seiza o mitsukeru Don't tell me now tsugi no ryuusei ga itsuka shiritaku mo nai (nee watashi ikiteiru wa) Don't tell me now kore ga saigo ni nattemo kuyamitakunai (nee watashitachi koko ni iru wa) kaze wa yokoku naku fukihajimeru Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now Don't let me down　Don't let me down　Don't let me down Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now Don't let me down　Don't let me down　Don't let me down |-| Kanji = 30年に一度の星座が近づいてる 眠りたくない　あなたの隣で見届けるまで 歯車がゆっくりと、ゆっくりと回るのを　感じる (Can you hear my heart？) 一年が　一日が　一瞬が　何秒かなんて　考えたことないでしょう？ Don't tell me now　次の流星がいつか　知りたくもない (ねえ私今生きているわ) Don't tell me now　これが最後になっても　悔やみたくない (ねえ私たちここにいるわ) 風は予告なく吹き始める 人々の声　祈りは怒りを含んでいる 傷跡を見て痛みは静かによみがえるから 繰り返し何回も、何回も聴いていた　あの曲　(Can you hear my voice？) 遠い街　遠い夢　失くしても 好きだったメロディ　今だって歌えるでしょう？ Don't let me down　私あなたを知ってる　ごまかさないで (ねえあなたにも聴こえるでしょう) Don't let me down　命賭けて奏でたい旋律がある (ねえ本当はわかってるでしょう) 風は吹いている Don't let me down　今夜　星座を見つける Don't tell me now　次の流星がいつか　知りたくもない (ねえ私生きているわ) Don't tell me now　これが最後になっても　悔やみたくない (ねえ私たちここにいるわ) 風は予告なく吹き始める Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now Don't let me down　Don't let me down　Don't let me down Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now Don't let me down　Don't let me down　Don't let me down |-| English = A constellation that comes but once every 30 years is drawing near. I don't want to sleep - I just want to stay by your side until it passes by. I can feel my gears ever so slightly turning; (Can you hear my heart?) I bet you've never really thought about how many seconds there are, In a year... a day... or an instant! Don't tell me now - I don't want to know when the next shooting star will come... ('Cause I'm alive right here, in this moment!) Don't tell me now - even if this will be my last time, I don't want to regret it... (Y'know, you and I are here together!) The wind begins to blow without warning. People's voices can be heard - anger is amid their prayers; Their pain is quietly reborn when they look upon those scars. After hearing that song so many times, over and over again... (Can you hear my voice?) ... even if that distant city- your distant dreams- were to be lost, I'm sure you could still sing that melody you once loved! Don't let me down - I know you too well, so don't try to deceive me... (Hey, you can hear it too, can't you?) Don't let me down - I have a melody I want to play out, even if it puts my life at risk... (Hey, you already know what I mean, right?) The wind is blowing. Don't let me down... Tonight, we'll find that constellation! Don't tell me now - I don't want to know when the next shooting star will come... ('Cause I'm alive right here, in this moment.) Don't tell me now - even if this will be my last time, I don't want to regret it... (Y'know, you and I are here together.) The wind begins to blow without warning. Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now Don't let me down　Don't let me down　Don't let me down Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now　Don't tell me now Don't let me down　Don't let me down　Don't let me down Disambiguation *'Kaze wa Yokoku naku Fuku' was released on the single Zettai Reido θ Novatic / Hametsu no Junjou as track 3. *'Kaze wa Yokoku naku Fuku ~Freyja Solo~' was released on the album Walküre Trap! as track 11. Eternal Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Endings